This invention relates to additive compositions, otherwise known as admixtures, for incorporation in hydraulic cement mixes, for example, hydraulic cement concretes, mortars, and grouts, neat cement mixes, concrete block mixes, and dry mixes for making such concretes, mortars, and grouts, especially to accelerate their rate of hardening and setting.
A variety of techniques have been employed to accelerate the hardening of hydraulic cement mixes. These techniques are employed because of circumstances or conditions that render unduly extended the time required for hardening of such mixes in given applications. The rate of hydration of portland cement is very dependent upon temperature, for example, so that concrete containing it will often harden at a slower rate than desired during the winter season unless provisions are taken to accelerate the hardening process. Among the various techniques employed for this purpose are the increasing of the proportion of portland cement in the mix; the use of the most rapid setting type of cement available; the heating of the water and other components of the concrete; and the use of chemical admixtures that act, catalytically or otherwise, to increase the rate at which the concrete hardens.
A number of chemical agents that serve to accelerate the rate of hardening of concrete are known in the art. Calcium chloride in particular is well known as an effective and economic accelerator. In use, however, this additive is known to have certain disadvantages, principally its tendency under certain circumstances to promote corrosion of metal embedded in, or in contact with, the calcium chloride-containing concrete. Other agents, such as alkanolamines, urea, sodium thiosulfate, low molecular weight aldehydes and their polymers, salts of nitrous and nitric acid, and calcium formate, do not promote corrosion of metal, but have a less pronounced effect in accelerating the rate of hardening of concrete, and aldehydes are known to evolve fumes which have been considered objectionable.
There is a continuing need in the art, therefore, for improved set accelerating agents. In particular, there is a need for new set accelerating agents capable of rapidly accelerating the rate of set of portland cement mixes, which do not promote corrosion of metal embedded, or in contact with, the calcium chloride-containing concrete. In addition, of course, there is a continuing desire in the art for admixtures capable of permitting other advantages, such as reduction of the water content of the mix and improved compressive strength of the hardened concrete.
Another use for accelerators is to overcome retardation caused by strength enhancing admixtures. Many admixtures employed to achieve improved compressive strength are known to act also as set retarders, and such admixtures slow the chemical process of hydration so that the concrete remains plastic and workable for a longer time than concrete without such a retarder. While admixtures having set retarding and compressive strength improving properties are useful per se, frequently there are instances where improved compressive strength is desired but any significant retarding of the rate of hardening of the cement or concrete mix would be undesirable. In such an instance, it is desirable to overcome the undesirable retarding effect, by using accelerators that overcome the retarding tendency.
Thus a need exists for additive compositions, or admixtures, for incorporation in hydraulic cement mixes, which additives will provide improved compressive strength and/or accelerated rate of hardening and setting for the resulting cement products, while not causing adverse effects on the hydraulic mixes, such as unduly entraining air, or producing undesirable fumes or corrosive effects, or decreased strength at later ages.